When a user device attaches to a network, the user device is assigned a network address (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address). The user device address assignment can involve either dynamic network addresses or static network addresses. Typically, for dynamic IP address assignment, an IP address is assigned to the user device from an IP address pool, and this IP address is used by the user device while the user device is attached to the network. When the user device detaches from the network, the IP address is returned to the IP address pool.